The Miserable Love
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: [YeWook] OS "Karena hubungan mereka tidak memiliki nama" / Don't like? Don't read!


Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya setahun yang lalu di salah satu kedai kopi disudut kota. Kala itu akhir musim dingin dengan sisa-sisa salju yang masih menumpuk dibeberapa sudut jalan. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan kepenatan yang luar biasa mencekikku. Dan ketika aku ingin sedikit menyesap kafein di kedai itu, kejadian menyebalkan – yang ternyata mempengaruhi hidupku – terjadi. Tanganku meraih pegangan pada pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka, suara lonceng kecil diatas pintu kaca berbunyi seperti biasa, namun seorang pelayan yang biasanya menyambutku tidak ada disana. Kaki kiriku baru saja melangkah ke dalam saat seorang _namja _bertubuh kecil menabrakku, satu _cup _kopi yang dibawanya tumpah, membasahi mantel mahalku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak marah padanya, namun ketika wajahnya terangkat dan tatapan kami tidak sengaja bertemu bibirku langsung terkunci. Lidahku begitu kelu. Suaranya yang seperti lonceng bergema ditelingaku. Dan jantungku yang malang terasa begitu menyedihkan saat itu.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, sungguh, aku tidak melihatmu datang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Tubuh mungilnya yang nampak ringkih membungkuk berkali-kali, menggumamkan kata maaf yang seperti _lullaby _indah ditelingaku. Tangan kecilnya terulur, membersihkan noda kopi yang tidak mungkin bisa hilang begitu saja, terus mencoba walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa hal itu sia-sia. _Namja _itu menyerah, menatapku dengan sepasang _caramel _cerah miliknya, lalu berkata, "Mungkin lebih baik anda melepaskannya dan saya akan mencuci mantel anda Tuan" ia merogoh tas selempang dibahu mungilnya, mengeluarkan benda persegi pipih, "bisakah saya meminta nomer ponsel anda? Saya berjanji dua hari lagi saya akan menghubungi anda dengan mantel yang bersih tanpa noda kopi"

"Siapa namamu?"

_Namja _itu terkejut, _caramel_ indahnya mengerjap beberapa kali, terlihat bingung karena aku melemparkan pertanyaan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Ne?"_

"Siapa namau?" ulangku tidak sabar.

"Kim Ryeowook" jawabnya ragu.

Aku mengangguk, meraih ponselnya lalu mengetikan nomer ponselku.

Kim Ryeowook, namanya Kim Ryeowook, dan aku tidak tahu kegilaan dari mana hingga aku menyuarakan sebuah kalimat aneh untuknya, "Kau terlihat manis dengan mantel merahmu itu, Kim Ryeowook-_ssi"_

Dan kenangan yang paling kuingat di pertemuan pertama kami adalah wajahnya yang memerah menyerupai mantel yang ia kenakan.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Cast : **__Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook_

_**Rate : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer : **__They belong to themselves. They just lend their name. __**But, the fanfic is mine.**_

_**Warning : **__BL, OOC, Typo(s), weird, strange etc_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

_Karena hubungan mereka tidak memiliki nama  
_

**_~The miserable love~_**

**____****Cloud'sHana -2013-**

* * *

Awalnya Kim Yesung tidak pernah menyukai musim dingin. Tidak. Tumpukan salju dengan hawa dingin yang membekukan tulang termasuk dalam daftar yang ia benci dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu berpikir, apakah ia benar-benar akan terus membenci musim dingin seperti ia membenci kemacetan di hari kerja? Atau ia akan terus mengutuk salju turun seperti yang ia lakukan pada para pekerjanya di kantor jika mereka tidak bisa membuat laporan dengan baik? Ia selalu berpikir seperti itu, namun tidak setelah ia bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook. Musim dingin yang ia benci berubah menjadi hal yang begitu ia sukai, atau tidak? Maksudku, ia belum menyadari tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia masih mencoba bersembunyi dari rasa takutnya.

Dan hari ini tepat setahun setelah pertemuannya dengan _namja _mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook. Ia duduk di ruang tengah _apartement _miliknya dengan pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon terbuka, menampakan salju yang kembali turun sebagai latar belakangnya.

Ryeowook sudah berjanji akan menemuinya hari ini, datang ke _apartment_nya dengan membawa sebotol _wine _favoritnya. Mereka benar-benar berhubungan setelah kejadian itu, maksudku berhubungan, saling menelepon untuk menanyakan kabar atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di waktu luang. Mereka terus melakukannya selama setahun terakhir ini dan rasanya semua menjadi lebih rumit ketika ia merasakan apa yang tidak pernah ia tahu.

Otaknya sudah berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa ia terus memikirkan Kim Ryeowook bahkan ketika rapat penting sedang berlangsung? Jantungnya tidak jauh lebih baik dari yang ia kira, selalu berdetak begitu malang ketika _namja _itu disampingnya. Ia akan tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar Kim Ryeowook tertawa dan hatinya akan berubah sendu ketika melihat _namja _itu menangis untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Lalu deskripsi seperti apa yang bisa ia gambarkan untuk mewakili perasaannya? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada hidupnya yang dulunya begitu tenang? Karena entah kenapa Kim Ryeowook berhasil membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi begitu rumit.

Kim Yesung baru saja akan meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi _namja _itu ketika mendengar pintu _apartment_nya terbuka, tanpa melihatnya pun ia tahu siapa yang baru saja datang, karena hanya ia dan Kim Ryeowook yang tahu dengan jelas _password_ pintu _apartment_nya. Jadi, apakah hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu? Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan begitu gamblang.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ryeowook datang ke arahnya, meletakkan kantong berisi _wine _di atas meja, mencium bibirnya singkat lalu melesat ke dapur, membawa dua gelas berkepala bundar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kita tidak akan meminum w_ine _itu sekarang, Ryeowookie"

Tangan Ryeowook yang baru saja akan membuka botol _wine _terhenti, menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kemarilah" ia melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum ketika Ryeowook tahu dengan jelas apa yang ia inginkan.

_Namja _itu menempatkan diri dipangkuannya, melingkarkan tangan dilehernya, ia tersenyum, melumat lembut sepasang bibir _kissable _yang entah sudah berapa kali ia cicipi, "Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu _hyungie"_

Ia membiarkan Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya, menyamankan kepalanya diperpotongan leher _namja _mungil itu yang sesekali dikecupnya.

Jadi, deskripsi seperti apa yang bisa menjelaskan hubungan mereka? Hanya sekedar kenalan? Tentu saja tidak, hanya sekedar saling mengenal tidak akan membuatnya membiarkan Ryeowook tahu _password apartmentnya. _Lalu, apakah teman dekat? Itu terdengar konyol, teman dekat tidak akan melakukan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Bahkan tidak ada yang akan menyangka sudah sejauh mana kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kalau begitu kekasih? Tidak. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan cinta satu sama lain. Ucapan sederhana seperti 'aku mencintaimu' tidak pernah terlontar sedikit pun. Jadi label apa yang bisa mereka pasangkan pada hubungan mereka?

Kim Yesung selalu berpikir keras tentang hal ini. Katakanlah ia bodoh, pengecut atau apapun itu. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan tentang hubungan mereka.

"Hari ini salju turun begitu lebat, _hyung. _Apakah kau tidak merasa kedinginan dengan pintu balkon yang terbuka seperti itu hem?"

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ryeowook, menggigit perpotongan leher _namja _itu hingga membuahkan pekikan kecil, "Kau ada disini, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kedinginan dengan kau yang berada disampingku, Ryeowookie"

Dan kemudian keheningan mengambil alih percakapan kecil mereka. Rasa-rasanya semua sudah tepat ketika mereka bersama seperti ini. Tanpa kata yang harus mewakili segalanya, ia pikir ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Sesekali deretan pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Ia seolah ingin melontarkan pada Ryeowook tentang apa nama untuk hubungan mereka ini? Namun egonya menahannya untuk mengutarakan itu, karena terkadang Kim Ryeowook terlalu jauh untuk ia rengkuh.

Ketika mereka bersama selalu saja ia yang mendominasi segalanya, gerakan tubuh mereka, topik pembicaraan mereka, atau apapun itu. Ia menceritakan segala hal tentang hidupnya kepada _namja _mungil itu tapi ketika Ryeowook akan mengutarakan tentang apa yang terjadi di hidupnya, ia menarik diri. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mengetahui apapun tentang Ryeowook hanya saja dirinya terlalu takut tentang apa yang sudah ia duga selama ini. Sejak pertemuan kecil mereka ia sudah tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, tapi tetap saja egonya mendominasi. Ia membiarkan segalanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tetap diam tentang apa yang ia takutkan. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa hubungan mereka tidak bernama.

Yesung merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Menatap dalam sepasang _caramel _yang selalu saja mengundangnya untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam dan rasanya ia selalu saja tenggelam ketika melakukan itu. Ia mengecup bibir Ryeowook berkali-kali, seolah menyampaikan tanpa kata apa yang ia risaukan. Dan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipi Ryeowook ia tahu, semua yang ia takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

**_|YeWook|_**

* * *

Kim Ryeowook tidak tahu kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Namun ketika Yesung mulai mengecup bibirnya berulang kali, rasa sakit itu nyata. Menggerogoti hati dan pertahanannya. Jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk hatinya yang malang? Ciuman Yesung tidak lagi sekedar kecupan biasa di bibirnya, sepasang bibir milik _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu kini mulai melumat bibirnya dan ia tahu akan sampai mana permainan ini.

Ia seolah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi atau bisa dibilang ia menikmati apa yang terjadi. Ia yang patut disalahkan disini, bukan Yesung. Walaupun berkali-kali _namja _itu lah yang menarik diri dari apa yang seharusnya ia tahu, tapi _toh _ia tetap membiarkan saja hal itu terjadi tanpa menghentikan kegilaan mereka.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah memberi label apapun untuk hubungan mereka. Biarkanlah semua berjalan tanpa alur dan judul yang jelas. Karena selamanya hubungan mereka akan tanpa nama.

* * *

_**|YeWook|**_

* * *

Salju tidak lagi turun diluar sana. Menyisakan tumpukan putih sepanjang mata memandang. Langit berubah jingga, siap menerima senja yang tidak sabar mengecup batas langit di ujung barat. Dan angin mengetuk kecil kaca jendela salah satu kamar _apartment _milik Kim Yesung.

Kedua _namja _itu tengah membisu diatas ranjang, bergelung dibawah selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Ryeowook menyamankan kepalannya pada dada bidang Yesung, mendengar setiap detak jantung _namja _itu yang membuatnya merasa hidup. Ia dapat mearasakan tangan Yesung yang terus mengusap lembut punggungnya dan kecupan _namja _itu di pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Ryeowookie?"

Suara Yesung hanya berupa bisikan lirih, namun sayangnya ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan itu membuat napasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat.

Yesung sebenarnya tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ia bertingkah bahwa semua hal baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja walaupun disetiap detiknya ia mendengar derak menyakitkan di hatinya. Mungkin memang benar hubungan mereka tidak bernama, tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat Ryeowook akan menyuarakan kenyataan tepat didepan matanya.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, merasakan matanya kembali memanas, pandangannya keluar jendela kabur dalam usahanya untuk tetap terlihat tegar walaupun segalanya terasa sia-sia ketika Yesung menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah, dan rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan terasa jauh berbeda dari apa yang Yesung rasakan saat ini.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon" Yesung mendongakan wajah Ryeowook ke arahnya, mengusap lembut air mata di pipi _namja _itu. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook bergantian.

"Maaf" lirih Ryeowook. Suara menyakitkan itu menjadi cambuk tersendiri untuk hatinya yang terluka.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku yang membiarkan segalanya berjalan tanpa arah"

Ryewoook menggeleng pelan, "Tidak _hyung, _akulah yang patut disalahkan disini. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan segalanya berjalan terlalu jauh"

Yesung menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, membiarkan telinganya seolah teriris ketika mendengar isakan menyakitkan dari _namja _mungil itu. Membiarkan hati mereka bersiap untuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah kata perpisahan.

"Jadi, kapan?"

Hening begitu lama sebelum suara Ryeowook yang tercekat berhasil meremukan hati keduanya, "Lusa"

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menghujani hatinya. Jadi setiap rasa takut yang coba ia sembunyikan kini berubah menjadi begitu nyata bukan? Keegoisannya untuk tetap bertahan tidak membuahkan apapun selain luka yang jauh lebih nyata. Tidak ada alasan begitu rumit kenapa hubungan mereka tidak bernama. Hanya sebuah alasan kecil yang mampu membuat Ryeowook tidak mampu lagi untuk ia rengkuh.

"Jadi lusa kau akan menikah? Dengan tuananganmu itu?"

Ryeowook bisa mendengar pecahan hatinya disana. Ia mengangguk lemah.

Kim Yesung sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Cicin yang melingkar dijemari Ryeowook tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Semua sudah nampak jelas namun ia terus saja melanjutkan permainan yang ia tahu akan seperti apa akhir dari kisah tidak beralur itu.

"_Hyungie, _maaf"

"Tidak. Bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf disini. Aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf"

Yesung menarik Ryeowook, membuat tubuh mungil itu duduk diatas perutnya. Kedua tangan Ryewoook bertumpu dibahunya, membuat air mata _namja _itu membasahi pipinya yang juga basah karena air mata. Ia menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tidak menangis, namun nyatanya ia juga menangis.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Maaf karena membiarkan hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini. Maaf karena segalanya menjadi begitu rumit untukmu. Maaf karena aku terlalu penakut untuk menghentikan semua ini. Maafkan aku Kim Ryeowook, maafkan aku."

Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook, melumat bibir indah miliknya.

"Dan maaf karena aku baru berani mengatakannya sekarang – "

Ia mengecup setiap inci wajah manis Ryeowook, membuat pemiliknya semakin tergugu dalam rasa sakit.

" – bahwa aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook. Aku mencintaimu"

Dan hubungan mereka benar-benar tidak akan pernah memiliki sebuah nama.

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Yesung"_

_**The end.**_

* * *

_Jika kau membaca kisah ini, bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah review?  
_

_Terima kasih~ _

_._

_._

_._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
